Cold Lips
by AdrianaTelethon
Summary: Bailey Ray, a gangster tomboy with weapons and is full of sass. She has everything a person could want: money, friends and action. I mean who doesn't like action? But that all changed when she heard from her father that she'll be living with six boys in Japan, along with a another girl. Oh, did I mention they were vampires? So, how will she be able to deal with it? Mature Content.


Chapter: Introduction

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or game, Diabolik Lovers. I just wanted to make it interesting with my own heroine and a few supporting side characters. The story is based on the anime and game. I read a certain Diabolik Lovers fanfic and I thought it was amazing, so I got inspired by it. Well, not too inspired that it ends up being a rip-off. I'm gonna leave the link for you guys to read.**

 **Here it is: s/12083493/1/Eve-vs-Adam**

 **Story Involves:** Adventure, Comedy, Thriller, Mystery, Action and even Romance, along with other stuff.

Protagonist Oc:

Name: Bailey Ray

Age: 16

Gender: Female(duh0)

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Race: African American, Half-Brazilian (from her mom's side)

Sign: Leo

Birthday: August 4

Blood Type: A+

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 50kg (110 lbs.)

Hobbies: Playing videogames and basketball, Practicing weapons, especially guns, and Drug Dealing

Nicknames:

Yarite/Hotshot (by Ayato)

Chisana Chokoreto/ Little Chocolate (by Kanato)

Princess (by Laito)

Street Rat (by Reiji)

Tomboy (by Yuma)

Sukoshi Hyo/ Little Panther (by Kou)

Bails (by everyone she knows in New York and family)

Ray-Ray (by her best friend)

Favorite Food: Her Mom's famous barbeque ribs. She's a meat addict and will eat anything meat-related except for food without taste.

Abilities: Martial Arts, Swordsmanship (will learn and be trained throughout the story.), Street Fighting, Gun Shooting

Family: Daniel Ray (Father; Mafia Boss)

Lisa Ray (Mother)

Calvin Ray (The Oldest Brother)

Jack Ray (Second Oldest)

Sam Ray (Middles Child)

Jake Ray (Youngest Brother)

Harold Ray (Grandfather; deceased)

Sharon Ray (Grandmother)

Appearance:

Bailey is a beautifully average young girl with dark skin and a curvy yet slim figure. She has cold yet intoxicating brown eyes with long lashes. Her hair is a soft curly waist-length black hair that covers her left eye. If she's too lazy, she'll tie some of her hair back in a high ponytail with a golden scarf, which was given by her grandma as a gift. So, you could say she's average or not, depends on how you look at it.

Her school uniform is pretty much the same as Yui's except she wears red sporty shorts underneath the skirt with black Nike shoes. She'd also made some adjustments by rolling up the sleeves, replacing the frilly magenta bow with a navy-blue tie and slips on some black thigh-high sport socks.

Her causal outfit is a black cold-shoulder sweater and denim shorts with black turquoise-striped jogging pants underneath. A silver jacket is wrapped around her waist. She wears golden Nike shoes and white socks. You could tell she likes sports shoes, especially Nikes and converse. (She will change outfits throughout this story)

Personality:

Despite her appearance, Bailey is an ultimate tomboy with a tough and independent streak. She's very protective when it comes to her friends and family. Usually, she hangs out with guys, so you hardly see her with any female friends. But she only has the best female friend she could ever ask for. Just because she's a tomboy who hangs out with guys and isn't the most feminine girl in New York doesn't mean she knows how to look amazing when she feels like it. Most people think she's just another one of your stereotypical black girls. But boy, are they wrong. There are times where she shows off her average intelligence and street smarts works. It proves she is more than just being sassy all the time.

History:

She is the baby in the family. Her family consists of 4 brothers and a lot of cousins in Brazil & New York. The Ray family were the one of the most feared mafia businesses in New York. They are known for smuggling, robbery, drug trafficking and weapons dealing. It was originally run by her grandfather but was passed down to her father. Her mother is the one who organize all the crimes in the business, which makes her the mastermind. She's also a retired stripper back when she was young. That was how her parents met and became a dynamic duo. Now, her mother is a hairdresser. Don't mess with the Queen of a Mafia Family. Thanks to all the money they've earn and collected, they live in a glamourous penthouse. Bailey had a normal childhood, despite the family business and being feared by kids her own age. She was trained martial arts by her grandpa, along with her butler. Because when she was 5, she wanted to be strong like a ninja. But then tragedy struck as her grandfather was found dead. There were no signs of any bullet wounds or being stabbed. However, she did find two bloody holes on his neck. She was confused about the marks on him but was dragged by Calvin, the eldest brother. After the funeral ended, she saw something glimmer on a man's pocket. Making sure no one notices, she sneakily took the shining object. It was a locket with a picture of a famous politician. After the death of her grandfather, she continues to contribute the family business. She also started to train more vigorously while focusing on her own life. She investigated through her grandfather's history. She found out that her grandfather was not only the boss but there was also a business partnership between Tougo Sakamaki and him. Years passed as her father told her to go to Japan to keep a peace negotiation in check.

Trivia:

She's the best fighter in the family. Both physical fights and weapons. That's why they ask her to be the executor for the enemies.

Bailey is left-handed but when it comes to weapons, she uses both hands. It could be possible that she could be an ambidextrous.

When she was a child, she was known as the troublemaker at school and home.

She's an extreme meat eater, yet she keeps in shape because of training and as she quotes, "I have a reputation to uphold."

Whenever her parents fight, she would go to this abandoned warehouse where she hangs out or spends the night. Its her quiet place that she can get away from her chaotic family.

She refers each Sakamaki brothers except for Subaru with different insults. Including Yui.

'Sloth' (Shu)

'Control Freak' (Reiji)

'Self-Righteous Asshole', 'Oreo' (Ayato)

'Man-Whore' (Laito)

'Man-Child' (Kanato)

'Blondie' (Yui)

Other than English, she can speak Russian, Italian and Japanese.

Despite her tough attitude and reputation, she can be a little nerdy and has her quirks.

Whenever she's lying, she would tap her fingers on her face and whistle.

She keeps weapons everywhere she goes except school. Whether it's a knife or gun.

She and the Sakamaki brothers met when they were kids. It's just that she lost any memories that involved them due to an agreement between her family and Tougo Sakamaki (KarlHeinz)

She has nyctophobia (fear of the dark.) So, she keeps the lamp on or if the lights go out, she has a secret night light that no on knows. She brings it everywhere.

Supporting Characters:

George:

He is the family's personal butler. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He used to serve the Ray's family as their personal bodyguard. But after the grandfather died, he continues to watch over the family as their butler in disguise instead. Before he died, he ordered him to protect his family, especially Bailey, since she's the youngest. George secretly loves all the Ray's children, despite them being quite handful and cause trouble.

Isabelle Garrison:

She's Bailey best friend. She has a tanned skin and dark brunette shoulder-length hair. They've been friends since 1st grade. At first, she avoided her because of her status as the daughter of a mafia family. In fact, she admired the mischievous girl for her confidence if she could remember. As a little girl, she used to be a shy and reserved girl. She wanted that confidence, so she started observing her and people's action to have friends. But in the 1st grade, Bailey saved her from a group of girls, who bullied her for her timid nature. Ever since then, they remained friends and she grew confident as she got older.

Akiara Suzuki:

Akiara is a full-blooded vampire that's from an aristocratic family. This causes to receive many adorations by people, due to their status. Unlike regular vampires, who only drink human blood for the sake of twisted pleasure, they only drink it if necessary. Some may compliment his androgynous looks. No knows if Akiara is a boy or girl, as its confirmed by several doctors that he may be genderfluid. Though born biologically as male, it doesn't bother them at all. When feeling more masculine, Akiara goes by Akio. On other days, if they feel feminine, they go by Akira. They are also friends with Bailey, since they go to the same school. They have pink shoulder-length pigtails and lime green eyes.

Chikao Kobayashi:

He is a redheaded guy with emerald-colored eyes. He has a tall stature, making him appear intimidating. To make him even more terrifying, he acts cold and hostile but only when he feels threatened. Other than that, he's actually a friendly goofball once you get to know him. He's also Akiara's middle school friend. They were rivals at first, because of his parents' being vampire hunters. He kind of developed feelings for Akiara's female persona, Akira during their middle school days. But only to discover Akiara's genderfluidity, leaving him embarrassed and ashamed. So, basically he's the outgoing version of Subaru.


End file.
